Random Survivor
Random Survivor is a simulation of Survivor Gabon made by BT Productions. Plot The castaways were welcomed to the game by Jeff with just their street clothes. After introducing themselves, the tribes were divided by schoolyard pick. As traditional in Gabon, Jeff announced that the oldest people usually make the decisions in the tribe and therefore the oldest castaways, Gerry and Pete, started the pick. After the tribes were picked, tribe names Fang and Kota were announced, and buffs passed out, Jeff announced the first challenge for individual Immunity Idols and extra food. Mario and Pete won individual Immunity Idols and Kota won the extra bag of food. At a combined Reward/Immunity Challenge, Fang won immunity. Before Tribal Council, Zira Brown and Scotty Raven Jay were targets for votes. Zira's alliance with Heather outweighed Scotty's poor performance and she was voted out. Heather confronts Scotty after the eliminaton, saying she might use Scotty if both make it to the merge. The tree mail announced the next challenge. Kota wins immunity and selects Sky to go to Exile Island. On Exile Island, Sky elected to receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol over comfort and followed the clues to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. Thunder Sia-Diplo gets into a fight with Gerry, and it threatens his survival. At Tribal Council, Jessica's potential as a merge threat was seen as a greater concern than Thunder's recent fight and she was voted out. Fang wins the next Reward Challenge. They also elected to send Ellody to Exile Island. Fang would then go on to win the Immunity Challenge. At Fang, Cameron gets into a fight with Vibrant Wind, though it was minor. At Tribal Council, Scotty decides to stand up to Heather and call her out for her manipulative ways. To make matters worse, Heather was voted out over Katniss. After Heather's elimination, Scotty thinks he has a chance in the game, only for a surprise twist to occur. Jeff told the castaways to drop their buffs as they would be picking new tribes by schoolyard pick once again. The next thing Scotty knew, he was on the opposite tribe. As Ellody was not selected during the process, she was sent to Exile Island. She would stay there until after the next Tribal Council and then join the tribe that lost the next Immunity Challenge. At the Immunity Challenge, Gerry scored all three goals for Fang in their shutout victory over Kota. Following this, Sky gets into a major fight with Doris Henry, while Rue gets into a major fight of her own with Thunder. Thunder's second fight would ultimately cost him as he was voted out over Vibrant Wind. Kota wins the Reward Challenge and sends Gerry to Exile Island. Fang wins immunity. Scotty feels he hasn't received enough praise after standing up to Heather and getting her voted out, so he isolates himself from the tribe. Meanwhile, the Ellody/Katniss/Pete/Pikachu alliance dissolves, with all members feeling they have served their purpose after voting out Heather. Before Tribal Council, Vibrant Wind told Ellody that she was ready to leave the game. Although Ellody, Katniss, Pikachu, and Rue believed that the upcoming Tribal Council was the ideal time to blindside Pete, they decided instead to grant Vibrant Wind’s wish to leave and she was voted out. Kota wins reward and sends Mike to Exile Island. At the Immunity Challenge, good teamwork by Kota during the flag pole assembly versus Scotty trying to assemble Fang's flag alone allowed Kota to win immunity. After the challenge, Sky finds a depressed Scotty and learns about his situation. Sky decides to isolate herself as well, making a bet that if she survives allianceless until the merge, she will find Sam after the game is over. Meanwhile, Pete and Rue get into a fight. At Tribal Council, Scotty's status of being in no alliances catches up to him and he was voted out. Fang wins reward. Rue was chosen to go to Exile Island. At the Immunity Challenge, Jeff announced that both tribes would be going to Tribal Council, that they would be playing for Individual Immunity, and there would be a twist announced after the Challenge was done. Mario wins Individual Immunity. The twist was that Mario had to assign Individual Immunity to one member of the other tribe and he selected Sky. Doris's behavior at Fang is becoming appreciated, while the Katniss/Pete/Pikachu/Rue alliance strengthens. At Fang's Tribal Council, Luigi was voted out, leaving Mario to fend for himself. At Kota's Tribal Council, the tribe members split their votes between Ellody and Katniss. Ultimately, Ellody was voted out. After tree mail hinted at a tribal merge, the castaways packed up their personal items and went to a beach for a feast. At the feast, a clue for a second Hidden Immunity Idol was tucked under a locked box that the castaways would open after the feast was over. Sky finds this idol. When the castaways opened the locked box, they were instructed to each draw a numbered stone from a bag. A second note was then read, stating that they had just selected new tribes. Castaways with odd numbers would be the new Fang and the even numbers the new Kota. With the Tennis Rivals reunited, their bickering leads to an easy immunity win for Kota. Katniss isolates herself while Cameron bonds with Pikachu a lot. At Tribal Council, Sky plays her first idol on Mike Macaw while deciding not to use the second one. Katniss's vote does not count, but Pete would be the one voted out since the majority voted for him, electing to keep him over Gerry. Several castaways expected a merge notice via tree mail, but instead the tribes received a Reward Challenge note. Upon seeing the Pete-less Fang tribe, Katniss was visibly shocked at her ally's ouster. Fang came from behind to win the Reward Challenge. Gerry announced that Fang was going to send Pikachu to Exile Island, hoping that he would find the Hidden Immunity Idol. However, Pikachu refuses to find the idol and instead opts for comfort. After his return, Pikachu convinces Cameron to make a fake Immunity Idol. On day 27, before the start of the Immunity Challenge, Jeff announced that the tribes had merged. Sky and Mario were the only two castaways to get a fire started during the Immunity Challenge, with Sky being the first to burn through her rope to win individual immunity. The castaways returned to the old Fang campsite, found that they had received new food supplies, and named themselves Nobag. Katniss's behavior becomes appreciated. At Tribal Council, Gerry is voted out. Sky then realizes she won the bet of making to the merge, and goes into ruthless mode to vote out Mario and win the overall game. Instead of a Reward Challenge, a Survivor Auction was held. Each castaway was given $500. Items won included food and drinks, a secret item for the next Immunity Challenge, the power to send someone to Exile Island and take their remaining money, and a hot bath with fresh clothes. After making the winning bid, Sky discovered she had won the right to send somebody to Exile Island and take their money. She chose Mike who immediately departed for Exile Island. For the second to last item at the auction, Mario won a sealed bottle with a note that would give him an advantage at the next Immunity Challenge. At the Immunity Challenge, Mario's sealed note that he bought at the Survivor Auction stated that he would skip the first round and go directly to the final round. Despite his advantage, Sky defeated him and Katniss in the final round. After the Immunity Challenge, Cameron told Mike that nobody has the Hidden Immunity Idol and he told him that he should give his fake idol to Katniss. Figuring that he had nothing to lose and it would keep him in the game, Cameron agreed to Mike’s plan and gave Katniss the fake idol. At Tribal Council, Katniss pulled out the idol before the votes were read. Jeff announced that it was not a hidden immunity idol and tossed the idol into the fire pit. The votes against Katniss were counted and she was voted out. Back at camp after Tribal Council, Cameron was upset at all of the laughing when Katniss was voted out. At the Reward Challenge, the castaways got to view a short video clip from their loved ones before the schoolyard pick. Jeff said that the castaways' loved ones were not around the corner and he only had the videos of them. Because "today is all about love" according to Jeff, nobody was sent to Exile Island. Mario won the Reward Challenge by quickly solving his sliding puzzle first. Jeff then told the rest of the tribe that he had nothing for them and told them to head back to camp. While Mario was watching the video clip from his loved one, she paused and said that there was "something I wanted to show you" and moved off-camera. Contrary to what Jeff said at the start of the Reward Challenge, Princess Peach, Mario's loved one, was in Gabon and she stepped around the corner to surprise Mario. Mario and Peach then walked hand in hand to the Nobag campsite to meet the rest of the castaways. After introducing his loved one to the tribe, Mario turned and whistled to signal the other castaways' loved ones to make an appearance. Mike uses the opportunity to propose marriage to Mary Canary. The loved ones departed camp before sundown. Sky's ruthless mode made her win immunity yet again. This results in a major fight involving Mario and Sky. Sky then tries to convince the others to vote out Mario, but her plan fails as Mike is sent home instead. After the castaways returned from Tribal Council, Mario was upset because Doris voted for him. Mario sends an angry video message to Mike, causing him to break off his engagement to Mary. Mario won the Reward Challenge and chose to take Rue and Doris along on the trip and to send Pikachu to Exile Island. On Exile Island, Pikachu decides to go for the Immunity Idol, and actually manages to find it. At the Immunity Challenge, Sky wins immunity for the fourth time in a row. At Tribal Council, Sky and Doris said that their agreement over the immunity necklace would be that Sky would give it to Cameron if Sky felt that Cameron was in danger of being voted out. Before the voting started, Jeff asked Sky if she was going to give up the Immunity necklace. Sky stated that she was not going to give up the necklace as she thought Cameron was not going to go home. The votes against Doris and Mario were split, and the tribe was forced to draw rocks. Rue draws the purple rock and is sent home despite receiving zero votes throughout the game. At the Immunity Challenge, Sky narrowly beat Mario, winning immunity for the fifth straight time. Cameron and Doris bond somewhat. At Tribal Council, Mario felt confident going into Tribal Council that he would not be voted out. Before the votes were tallied, Pikachu presented his Immunity Idol to Jeff. Doris, Mario, and Sky's votes against Pikachu were voided and Mario is finally defeated with Cameron and Pikachu's votes. Before the start of the final Immunity Challenge, the Final Four took the traditional journey honoring the castaways voted out before them. Pikachu broke Sky's challenge winning streak by having built the tallest house of cards after 30 minutes. Cameron and Doris then get into a major fight concerning the votes at the previous Tribal Council. At Tribal Council, the votes were initially split between Doris and Sky, but Cameron switches to Sky during the revote. Sky accepts defeat and wishes the finalists the best of luck. The final three spent their last day at camp eating the traditional feast and burning down one of the huts at the campsite. At the final Tribal Council, Cameron, Doris, and Pikachu present their cases to the jury. Cameron and Pikachu's drama-filled adventures dragged Pete, Gerry, Rue, and Sky into a split vote, allowing Doris to take the remaining jury votes in a 3-2-2 vote. Katniss wins Fan Favorite. Category:Events Category:BrantSteele